Mousetrap
by Mimea
Summary: What if Riki's encounter with Iason wasn't just a coincidence?


**Mousetrap  
An "Ai no Kusabi" fanfic  
By Mimea**

Disclaimer: Katze, Iason, Riki, the Elite Bodyguard, and Tanagura itself are not mine.. they're all the property of Yoshihara Reiko. Tobi, however, I and my best friend Aiisa claim, since he decided to pop up in our imaginations. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters because it's fun! 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Smoke drifted carelessly through the room, creating an obscuring haze, which suited at least one of the club's customers just fine. It had been another successful run. Very successful indeed. Two million credits in profit alone was nothing to sneeze at. If only it meant more... 

"Katze." 

The black market leader froze, arrested by a voice he would never have dreamed to hear in a place such as this. Something, like a whisper of silk, brushed his hand as he clenched his glass tighter in an effort to staunch the stiffening of his body. 

"May I have a word with you? Perhaps someplace a little more suited to discussing business?" 

Katze cast a quick glance around, purely out of habit. He knew Iason wouldn't be so foolish as to go where he could be recognized, but still... 

There was no longer anyone beside him, so he quickly threw some credits down on the bar and rushed to catch up with his "former" employer. 

Outside the wind blew crisp and clear, freshening his senses after the miasma of the club. In the dark alleyway stood a tall, darkly-clothed figure, back turned toward him. Even after so much time and familiarity, the sight of that impressive form and long flowing platinum hair continued to awe him. 

Without once looking at his former Furniture, Iason commanded, "Follow me." 

Katze hunched his shoulders in a shrug, then started forward to catch up with the Blondie. 

At the end of the alley sat a non-descript black car. Katze already knew from experience that a chauffer waited behind the wheel. Some being whose mind had been modified to think only of obeying Blondie orders, and never dream of doing anything else. 

The black market trader got into the car behind the driver, knowing Iason preferred to sit behind the passenger seat to stretch out his long legs without disturbing the driver. As soon as the Blonde was settled, they were off, skimming through the streets of Midas. 

A few minutes later, the vehicle pulled to a stop. It didn't really register in Katze's mind that they had arrived until Iason opened his door and began to get out. The red-haired man quickly followed suit, only to stare in disbelief at where they had ended up. 

They had crossed over from Midas into the outskirts of Apatia, a place that would have been seedy, except for its distinguished clientele. The building before him now was one of the most exclusive love hotels in Tanagura. Part of him admired Iason's craftiness. Everyone would think they were simply Master and Pet. But the other part was paralyzed with breathless shock at the very thought of going into one of these establishments, considering the huge difference between what he was, and what he would have to pretend to be. 

Iason swept past him, which brought him out of his stupor. He rapidly closed the car door, willingly playing along with the charade as he adopted an even more servile posture. 

The love hotels of Apatia were much, much more elegant than those of Ceres. Lush carpet covered the floor, and the walls were carved out of stratostone, a pure white rock shot through with metal that shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. Candles burned in wall sconces for show, regardless of the fact that hidden electric light illuminated everything like daylight. 

When they reached the front desk, Iason didn't have to say a word. The Pet at the desk simply handed him a triangle of gold and indicated a sweeping stone staircase off to the left. The Blondie gave an imperceptible nod of thanks, then turned on his heel. 

Katze berated himself for not noticing that during the car ride, Iason had slipped back into his overwrap and cape. He now looked perfectly at home in the opulent setting, which was as it should be. The trader kept his head down, doing his best to imitate the docile Pets he had watched over what seemed so long ago. 

A few minutes later, they were up the stairs and halfway down one hall of many. Iason put the triangular key into the lockslit and the door clicked open. As always, the Blondie led the way, leaving Katze to lock the door behind them. 

"You are a man of many talents, Katze. Even more than I had expected. Perhaps I should have let you become an actor instead." 

Iason made his way towards his appointed place in the room, a well-cushioned Master's chair. But on the way, he stopped, pausing a moment before whipping one of the feather-stuffed pillows piled in tidy chaos on the floor up and onto the seat of the hard, bare Pet's chair. Then he continued forward, whirling around majestically before coming to rest in the throne-like seat. 

A small part of Katze was deeply touched by the implications of the Blondie's gesture, but he remained as placid as ever on the surface. He sat down on the modified chair, leaning forward, hands dangling between his knees. "You said you had some business to discuss?" 

A vague smile touched Iason's lips. "This might take a while, Katze. Feel free to make yourself more comfortable." 

The trader's senses snapped to attention. Something was definitely wrong with Iason. He was actually being nice, almost encouraging something bordering on equality. Katze sat back in his chair, warily drawing out a pack of cigarettes. He took a stick out of the cardboard box, snapped it shut, replaced it in his jacket, and drew out his lighter. Iason waited patiently until the trader's cigarette was lit and he had taken a few long drags before continuing. 

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you on tonight's run. It appears your position is still unrivalled." 

Katze shrugged. "I simply do what needs to be done." 

"Understated, as always," Iason remarked. "However, I have also noticed that the most successful projects lately have all contained a certain lackey of yours as the cornerstone. Miraculously, each one has been a success. Are you certain that you have not let another Blondie into the black market?" 

Katze relaxed. So that was Iason's concern. "No, just an exceptionally talented mongrel." 

"Just a mongrel?" the Blondie raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

The trader nodded, crushing the butt of his cigarette against the chair before taking out an ashtray case and depositing the stub inside. "His name is Riki." A corner of Katze's mouth curved upward. "Others in the market have started calling him Riki the Dark. He's as far from a Blondie as possible, in both looks and attitude. He simply has enough street smarts to evade trouble and enough intelligence to keep orders straight." 

"Which is more than you can say for most mongrels?" 

"Mongrels OR Pets." 

"Ah, you're still bitter over the Daars incident." 

"Of course. 8 billion credits is quite a sum to lose." Katze reached for another cigarette. "It helps me appreciate those who do their job well." 

There was a brief silence before Iason broke it. "I think I should like to see this so-called 'Riki the Dark' myself." 

Katze nearly dropped his cigarette, then rapidly regained his composure. "Do you not trust my word?" 

Iason waved his hand, dismissing the trader's objection. "I simply cannot believe that a mere mongrel is so capable. Now, let us think of a way to arrange a viewing." 

Katze closed his eyes and sighed. There was no way to dissuade Iason once his mind was set on something. "I suppose I can arrange it so that Riki has to go to the lower office to receive his next set of instructions." 

"The lower office?" 

"A room in the apartment building I keep for 'just in case' emergencies." The black market leader's eyes took on a predatory gleam. 

Iason made an approving sound. 

"Most of one wall is a one-way mirror. If you sit in the observation room next to the office, you will be able to see all, but he can't see you." 

"Excellent plan, Katze. When shall we arrange for this all to happen?" 

"His next assignment will be ready in two days. Is that satisfactory?" 

"Quite." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Riki the Dark entered the apartment building of the black market leader with a sense of anticipation. Although hanging out with Bison was enjoyable, working in the black market broke up the monotony of his days. He'd much rather be risking his life for the sake of bringing goods to his fellow mongrels than getting wasted every day like most of the young men in Ceres. 

And the pay wasn't bad, either. 

He had gotten into the black market by chance. His life would be very different now if he hadn't made the unwitting mistake of targeting a seemingly harmless redhair to knock out and walk off with his wallet. His "victim" had been a man named Katze.. who just happened to be Tanagura's hub of illegal commerce. And luckily for Riki, the Black Market leader had a sense of humor. 

Just as the mongrel was about to make his way up the stairs, someone bumped into him. He was about to snarl a "watch where you're going", when the sound of his name stopped him. 

"Ah, Riki the Dark. Right on time." 

The mongrel looked up to see a vaguely familiar figure. Then he remembered. He'd seen this guy in the warehouse before, overseeing certain shipments. Though what a citizen.. there was nothing else he could be with that light blue hair tied back in a severe ponytail and the lack of a Pet ring.. was doing involved with the black market, Riki couldn't begin to guess. 

"Did you have somethin' to say?" 

The stranger lifted an eyebrow. "Very spirited. Your reputation does you justice," and he gave a smile that caused a nervous knot to form in the mongrel's stomach. "Katze would like to see you in the lower office today. That is all." He kept on smiling as he brushed past Riki towards the door. 

Riki's eyebrows furrowed. He would have to ask Katze about that guy. Then he recalled the stranger's words. He was wanted in the lower office today? He'd never known a mere worker to be called in there. Of course, Katze always knew what he was doing, so with a sigh of resignation, the mongrel made his way to the rendezvous point. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Iason Mink had arrived a few minutes early, just to be sure he was settled in before the lackey came. He watched Katze put the papers on his desk in order, laying out the next job in preparation for the meeting. Not for the first time, the redhead's competence made Iason glad that he had spared his life. Intelligence was too precious a commodity to waste. It would be interesting to see this mongrel Katze thought so highly of. Very interesting indeed. 

The Blondie sat in his appointed chair, feeling suspiciously like he was here to watch a Pet show. He laughed at himself for the comparison. This was merely an employee inspection, after all. Katze made his last-minute adjustments, setting a cigarette against the ashtray on his desk, ready to be lit. Then the door of the room opened. 

In strode a young man, obviously not a day over seventeen with inky black hair and lightly bronzed skin. His tight pants fit him like a second skin, while his black leather jacket flared out, halfway unzipped. He looked like some wild, exotic animal submitting to capture just so that he could break free and prove his strength. Pride and insolence showed in his carriage as he strode over to the chair opposite Katze and fell with practiced, catlike grace into it. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

"So, to what do I owe this honor, Katze?" the mongrel inquired, lounging in his chair. 

"Nothing in particular," Katze replied. "Simply a change of location, since you have proved yourself enough to take on more risky challenges." He flipped his ever-present box of cigarettes open and drew one out. "Want one?" 

"Got my own, thanks." And Riki proceeded to prove his point. 

The black market leader nodded and put the cigarette back in the pack. 

As Riki blew out a smoke ring, he asked, "So, what is it this time?" 

"Highly sensitive material, going to Planet Sarien." 

"Who's the supplier? Buyer?" 

"Buyer is a distributor on Sarien. The supplier is the man who gave you the message to meet me here." 

Riki's eyebrows shot up. "Him?!" 

"Yes. His shipments are entrusted to only the best. That now includes you." 

"That explains why he was sizing me up," the mongrel thought. "Are you sure he's sane?" he asked aloud. 

Katze chuckled deep in his throat. "Yes, Tobi's sane, in his own way." 

Somehow Riki doubted that, but he decided to let it drop. "What's my share?" 

"The usual one percent. In this case, 150,000 credits." 

Riki whistled. "Nice. I got a raise." 

"This time." 

"Oh, come on. Stop spoiling my fun." Riki took a short drag on his cigarette. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Meanwhile, from his hidden vantage point behind the one-way mirror, Iason sat, fascinated. Katze had been right. This was definitely not a Blondie, as Iason had started to wonder. The mongrel's dusky hair and skin were proof enough, but when combined with the devil-may-care rebelliousness in his eyes and movements, there was no way the young man could ever be mistaken for a Blondie. Yet, the incredible pride, false as it was, and the air of intelligence about him mirrored that of a lower-level Blondie. He was exotic, yet familiar in some twisted way. 

What mesmerized him most was the conflict of actions and sensations that surrounded the mutt. His arrogance was all that of youth and success.. underlying it all was uncertainty. He could still see the grasping child under the bravado. A naughty child, with a spirit of fire, who needed to be taken in hand and given a good... 

Iason pushed the brief thought away in utter disgust. How could he even allow such a putrid image to infect his brain. Why? 

The mongrel was getting up to leave, but the Blondie only noticed it with passing interest. He was too busy forcing himself back under the iron control which he had barely ever let slip in his entire lifetime. What was happening? Why was he shaking? 

He knew it would be a fight to keep his voice cold and distant, so he concentrated on doing that until Katze came over to the mirror and nodded that it was safe to come out. 

The wall parted, its two halves sliding open to allow Iason access to the office before him. As soon as he had passed through, the portal slid shut, so that once again the wall appeared whole. 

"Katze," Iason began, his voice taking on an Arctic chill. 

"Yes?" 

The Blondie loomed over him. "Keep me informed when you give this Riki the Dark his instructions.. and make sure he comes here to receive them." 

Bowing his head to conceal his wide eyes, the trader responded, "Yes, sir." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

And so it continued. Each time Katze had another task for Riki, he would contact Iason to tell him when the assignment would be given. Although he never saw his "former" employer after that first time, he could always sense when the Blondie entered the secret room on the other side of the glass. He could almost feel the intense blue eyes boring into Riki's side, and at times he noticed that even the young man grew a bit nervous. He wished he could ask what was going on, what Riki had done to warrant such scrutiny; but for all that he led the Tanagura black market, he had still once been Iason's Furniture. All he could do was wait, and observe. 

As the months passed, the tension became more palpable. Images of Riki the Dark danced through Iason's mind, popping up at the most inopportune times. He thought he could quell them, cast them out, lock them away. But then the mongrel began invading his dreams. In the dark velvet of night, the memory of the young man came to him. The way he held his head, the light movement of hand to lips as he drew on his ever-present cigarette.. a habit Iason swore must be from the slums, given Katze's inclination to do the same. 

After over half a year, he had all but memorized every contour of the mongrel's body that was revealed by his clothing. Every gesture, every expression, was etched into the Blondie's mind. 

On occasion these thoughts would impinge themselves upon his consciousness during a business meeting. That was bad enough. It wasn't until the night he dreamed of a mostly naked Riki, being trained under his exclusive care, that he allowed himself to admit to his addiction. The dream was very vivid, the mongrel on the floor, shackled, being forced to pleasure himself, fighting every inch of the way, hatred and desire burning in deep brown eyes, an intoxicating sight. Iason forced himself up and out of the ephemeral cesspool, intent on dispelling the fantasy. But when he awoke, he realized that he had spent himself in his sleep, just over the thought of training a Pet. 

No. Collaring a mongrel. 

That was even worse. 

He had disgraced himself over such a revolting image. 

Savagely, he ripped the sheets off his bed, throwing them into the laundry receptacle before pulling on his clothing. This had to end. Now. He needed to put an end to the reckless wanting, and the only way to do that was by possessing what he desired. 

And he knew just how to do it. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

"Almost..." Katze muttered, glaring intently at his infoscreen. His fingers flew over the keyboard, paused, then resumed. The cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth was unlit so as to avoid burning his hand, but was at the ready for when his task was complete. Another flurry of button taps, then he pressed the PROCESS key with an air of success. "Got it!" 

At that moment, a knock on his apartment door nearly jolted him out of his chair. 

The trader sighed in exasperation. Who could it be at this time of night? He set the cigarette down next to the keyboard and went to answer the door. 

As soon as the door opened a crack, Katze was nearly run over by the tall, lithe figure barging in. It took the redhead a moment to react and shut the door behind his "former" employer. As he turned to look around, he saw Iason already firmly ensconced on his prized leather couch. He made his way to the opposite couch and immediately noticed his visitor's condition. There were dark circles under the Blondie's eyes, and his perpetually immaculate hair and clothes seemed vaguely disheveled. Anyone who didn't know him well would not see the change, but Katze had known him for enough years to tell. 

"Iason." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

Tanagura's syndicate head refused to look directly at his former Furniture, preferring to fasten his eyes on the sea of shining lights outside the apartment window off to his right. "Katze. I have come here to ask you a favor." 

The trader's eyes grew wide with shock. Proud Iason plainly asking for a favor from one who used to belong to him? What could have made him stoop so low? "I will assist you however I can, I assure you," he said aloud. 

"I need your help to set up a little scenario. Nothing important. A minor scuffle, if you will." 

One eyebrow shot up into Katze's hairline. Iason was usually the most direct Blondie he knew. The way his "former" employer was talking now, it was more like the Blondie Raoul! "Involving whom, may I ask?" 

For the first time since he entered the trader's apartment, he stared his former Furniture straight in the eye, fire smouldering in the depths of his pupils. "Riki the Dark." 

Every shred of Katze's studied impassiveness dropped all at once as his mouth gaped open. It took him a few minutes to recover himself enough to speak. "Wh.. why? He is doing his work precisely as ordered..." 

Iason dismissed Katze's line of thought with a wave of his hand. "I do not want him hurt, merely at a disadvantage." 

None of this was making the least bit of sense. "Disadvantage?" 

The Blondie bit back a sigh of frustration. "If I had wished to converse with a mimicbird, I would have gone on a nature walk. Do you know of any groups, here in Midas perhaps, who would be willing to rough up a mongrel?" 

Katze pulled the last remnants of his shattered composure back into place, then settled himself into a posture of contemplation. "Not personally. I tend to deal with my enemies myself. Yet..." He followed the ghost of an idea that flickered just out of reach. 

"Yet?" 

Iason's thinly veiled impatience wasn't helping. The trader just could not comprehend what his "former" employer was thinking. Finally, head pounding slightly, Katze spoke again. 

"I think Tobi keeps a group of bully boys just for appearance's sake. They seem to like to target mongrels. The gang I'm thinking of calls themselves the "Elite Bodyguard", I believe." 

Iason snorted. "As if the elite need the protection of regular citizens." 

Now that was more like the normal Iason. 

Katze shrugged. "Does that arrangement meet the demand?" 

"It should, provided our friend is willing to let us borrow his toy soldiers." 

"I'm certain he will." 

The Blondie nodded almost imperceptibly. "Then I shall leave it to you, Katze." The taller man rose as if to leave, then stopped. "All I ask is that you let me know when and where this "Elite Bodyguard" will attack, so that I may find transportation there in time." 

"Done," Katze bit out, attempting to hide his overwhelming shock. As soon as the Blondie was out the door, the trader slumped forward to stare at the ground between his knees. What was Iason doing? He never cared about mongrels much before, why the sudden, apparently violent, interest in one? It made no sense. First the intense scrutiny, now being punished.. it almost made Katze fear for his own position. 

He was so preoccupied that he didn't even hear the knock on his door, or the latch snick open as his visitor poked his head inside. 

"Katze?" 

The redhead jumped, ready to stand and pull out the gun at his hip, then relaxed when he saw who it was. 

"Don't scare me like that, you bastard," he told the intruder. "You almost got your brains blown out." 

The man at the door laughed. "I wouldn't have cared.. I do that to myself all the time. Although in not so violent a fashion." Thick sections of light blue hair, normally tied back during his black market visits, hung free over his shoulders, nearly down to his waist, framing his rather delicate face. They swayed as he entered the apartment and closed the door. The rest of his hair was practically non-existent, shaved extremely close to his skull. Looking at him now in tight jeans and short-sleeved top with a coat seemingly carelessly thrown over his shoulder, one would never guess that they were seeing the unofficial drug lord of Tanagura. 

Katze sighed, slightly exasperated. "You have impeccable timing, as always." 

"Oh?" a delicately arched eyebrow rose upward as the intruder made his way to the couch where Iason had been sitting and plopped down on it, leaning back lazily as he crossed his legs. 

"It seems that Iason wishes to borrow the 'Elite Bodyguard', Tobi." 

"My, how interesting." Tobi took something out of his coat pocket, opened the tin, and presented it to Katze. "Want one? I haven't tampered with them, I swear, and it looks like you need one." 

"I have my..." 

"I didn't tamper with them." Bright green eyes bored into Katze's. "They'll help you relax and think more clearly. Trust me." 

The trader gave his friend a dubious look, but took a cigarette rolled with yellow paper from the tin. After it was lit and smoke trailed up on Katze's side of the room, Tobi continued. 

"Iason is acting rather strangely lately, isn't he?" 

"Damn right," Katze grumbled. It was all he could manage, for it was almost as if whatever was in his cigarette was making him lethargic. 

Tobi put both hands behind his head and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. "What's he need the 'Guard for?" 

"That is what I don't understand. He wants them to take down Riki." 

"Riki the Dark? Your prized little rat?" 

"Indeed." 

Tobi brought his head down sharply to stare at Katze. "And you have no idea why?" 

Katze shook his head despairingly. "No idea. Riki is doing exceptional work. I don't know why Iason wants him pinned, or why he wants to be there when it happens." 

"WHAT?!" Tobi jumped up like a scalded cat, eyes wide with incredulity. 

Katze merely closed his eyes, savoring the overt peacefulness that was blocking his raging confusion. "He wants to be there when Riki is roughed up." 

"Oh.. my.. God." The bluehair strode over to the window and stared out at the twin moons, one silver, one gold, just touching as they headed for opposite sides of the heavens. He studied them for a moment before turning back to Katze. "Tell me when he'll be at a good place for a scuffle." 

There was a moment of silence. "He will be finished with a job at 8:00pm tomorrow. Is that too soon?" 

"The Bodyguards will come as quickly as need be, especially if the target is a mongrel." The drug lord strode across the room towards the door. Just before he turned the knob to go out, he left one parting shot, not daring to face his host. "If you weren't so deferential to Iason, I would have you tell him that he may borrow the 'Guard this time, but I would appreciate it if in the future, he would keep them out of his little Pet shows." 

The door clicked open, and Tobi was gone, leaving a vaguely perplexed Katze in his wake. 

After staring at the doorway for a few moments, Katze pondered, "What was that about?" 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

It wasn't until mid-afternoon the next day that the realization hit him. He had contacted Iason earlier that day, letting him know the details of the plan. He had been ready to cut off the incoming signal on his vidphone when Iason's voice arrested him.

"Katze, I know I have been imposing on you quite a bit lately. However, I would like to request that you be the chauffeur for this little escapade." 

He didn't know why, but the first thing to pass through Katze's lips was a lie. "I have a piece of business to..." 

"Katze." The voice cut through his objections like a knife. Then it softened. "You are the only one I can trust with this. No matter how mindless the regular drones are, they will wonder why a Blondie wishes to stop for such a common event as a scuffle involving a mongrel. That is why I need you. Otherwise I would not take the risk of someone seeing Katze, the leader of the black market, playing chauffeur to the head of Tanagura. You know that." 

The redhead hadn't thought about it that way, but Iason was right. And even if the Blondie hadn't given a reason, Katze had caved at the first expression of trust. "Wakatta." 

"Take a taxi to the vehicle compartments, the car will meet you there," and the screen flashed off. 

Now he was riding in the back of a taxi when Tobi's words sunk in. Pet show? He struggled against the banal questions of "what did he mean" to try and face what his friend had been implying. There was no reason for a Blondie to be interested in a mongrel, much less in any voyeuristic way. That was what Pets were for. And yet, Iason had shown interest in a mongrel before, albeit in a different way. 

Katze hadn't realized that his fingernails were digging into his palms until patches of tingling numbness brought it to his attention. He stared at the half moon indentations with what he hoped was detached curiosity. He had to be like a Blondie.. emotionless.. imperturbable. 

He got out and paid the driver when they reached the vehicle holding area. Right out front, screaming of wealth, power, and glory, was stationed a private sedan. The trader strode over to the car and got in as if he truly did belong in the driver's seat. With slightly shaking hands, he put the car in motion. 

Iason didn't say a word as the car pulled up and he climbed in. The silence continued as the two men wound their way to Midas. 

Katze normally would have welcomed the silence, given the miasma of thoughts he was trying to put into some kind of order. But this wasn't a comfortable quiet.. the air was laden with intense anticipation, carrying an erotic undercurrent that the redhead was hard-put to ignore. Watching Iason in the rearview mirror, Katze could almost see the all-consuming fire in Iason's eyes, the tautness of his lithe form. A tiger was about to pounce on their prized rat, and was obviously relishing the prospect. 

But he couldn't! Didn't he realize what that would mean? 

"I see them, Katze. Slow down." Iason sat up, perfectly still, hands folded on his lap as he looked out the window. One man, a lower red-hair, had just tackled the unmistakable figure of Riki the Dark. 

Katze watched, firmly locking away the desire to go to the mongrel's aid. Hadn't he once been just a mongrel, too? But he had lost the luxury of slum loyalty and pride long ago. 

One man had Riki in a headlock from behind and two others were ready to hold the rest of his body down. Another redhair, this one with a hair color closer to brown, stood over the trapped rat, finally taking a laser switchknife from his pocket. 

"I believe that is my cue," Iason announced, then proceeded to get out of the car. 

All Katze could do was stare incredulously at the Blondie's retreating back. He couldn't possibly be going to... 

"I just hope that I am as good an actor as my old Furniture," Iason remarked softly, as if he hadn't really intended anyone else but himself to hear his words, and the car door slammed shut. 

The trader sat, frozen in shock as his "former" employer strode toward the alleyway. He kept his eyes fastened on the white-cloaked back until it blocked all view of the drama being played out in the alleyway. After a few moments of straining to catch a glimpse of what was happening, he leaned back against the seat in frustration, knowing there was nothing he could do or say. What if Iason was actually going to punish Riki? The logical part of his mind reminded him that Iason would never jeopardize someone useful, and yet... 

Seconds crawled by like hours. Katze took a cigarette from his ever-present pack and lit it. He still couldn't see a damned thing, what with Iason in the way. The Blondie just seemed to be standing there, doing nothing. Was Riki being disemboweled by that redhair with Iason as an audience, or was there something else going on? 

He had just finished the first cigarette and was lighting the second one when Riki came sauntering past Iason and out of the alley, with the Blondie quickly catching up until he was only a pace or two behind the mongrel. 

Katze let out a smoke-filled sigh of relief. But if punishment wasn't Iason's intent, why did he ask for someone to rough up Riki? 

_But I would appreciate it if in the future, he would keep them out of his Pet shows._

The direction the two were headed in led straight to Ceres. 

"Damn you, Tobi!" Katze privately ranted. "You and your sick, perverted mind; I swear I'm going to gag you one of these days!" Iason would never, ever think of a mongrel in that way. 

But then why were they heading toward Ceres, obviously together, despite Iason's pretense? 

Iason.. what the hell was he doing? There was no need to go to such lengths just for a little "chat". Riki was nobody in the eyes of the people of Tanagura. They would simply see it as a Blondie punishing a non-citizen. You didn't need a reason to beat a mongrel to a pulp. But the way Iason had been walking, it was almost.. differential. He was actually following! It simply wasn't possible, and yet, Katze knew that his eyes had never deceived him before, and wouldn't now. 

There was no way to deny it. Not when it fit so perfectly with the disheveled Iason of the previous night, and the air of preoccupation that had surrounded him since his first look at the infamous Riki the Dark. Iason had become obsessed with a mongrel! And knowing that, this night would only be the first in a long succession of "meetings". 

What had happened to his pride? His flawless command of everything around him, from his lackeys to his passions and instincts, had seemingly gone astray, pushed aside in the rabid quest for the object of his desire. Katze knew Iason was determined, but he had thought that only pertained to work, not any sort of carnal pursuit. In fact, the leader of Tanagura had always seemed politely bored at the antics of Pets, never really having many for his own personal pleasure. The Blondie who had been riding in the back seat of the sedan was no longer a cold, distant dictator, but a ravenous predator, an icy fire burning beneath his impassive surface. Katze had never seen him like that, and it shook him down to his very core. 

Why did Iason have such an interest in mongrels, anyway? 

Which led to the forbidden thought. If only he were whole, and it had been him... 

The black market trader firmly quashed the spark of self-pity that had sneaked through his defenses. He was perfectly happy as he was. And if what Tobi had said was true, Iason would now need his support more than ever. Someone had to cover for the indiscretions he could see his 'former" employer committing in the future, all unawares. 

In fact, if he thought about it long enough, it would be just like Iason to purposely flaunt the rules of propriety. He always loved a good challenge, and the danger of keeping such a Pet.. that was just added spice. 

The black market leader settled back into his usual stoic guise, then permitted himself a small, private smile. "But Iason," he thought, "you do not know what you are setting yourself up for. He's all fire and heat in contrast to your coolness. I know you. You may eventually break him, or at least force him to accept being a Pet. However, in the process, I know you will give yourself up to him. It's inevitable. Master will become Pet, predator will fall prey to his quarry. If you haven't already." 

Katze smashed the stub of his cigarette in the ashtray, then put his hands on the wheel to turn the car around, heading back toward the vehicle compartments. 

"The trap has been sprung, but who was caught, I wonder..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** If you are reading this, then you have survived my first foray in to the world of AnK fanfiction. ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed it! But I do have some notes for you. 

"Wakatta" is literally "I understand" in Japanese, but it's also "All right", or "Okay". I kept the word in Japanese, since the double meaning fits so well (and Katze hated it when I tried to choose a meaning to put it in English. ^_-). 

Second.. who and what is Tobi, exactly? ^_^ You can find out more by reading "Jupiter's Children" kept at my site, listed on my author page, or possibly here at fanfiction.net sometime. All I'll say is.. you haven't seen anything yet! MWHAHAHHAHAHA! 

Extra special thanks goes to my best friend Aiisa for being my proofreader and cheerleader.. and bugging me about my "damn paper rolls". ;p 

Got questions? Comments? Please leave a review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
